merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Royal Round Table/@comment-96.242.179.217-20130819055430/@comment-5102537-20130821125249
You may be right about Uther not marrying Igraine had she been a commoner according to what we know about him. However, what we know about him refers to his older self as a king who had been ruling for more than two decades. Who knows how he would have reacted when he was young and unexperienced. He came to Camelot as a young man, and given that Arthur still made many mistakes when he was king already, Uther could have been similar and could have ignored the political and social side when it came to his personal feelings. I could even imagine that he was a bit like Arthur before Igraine died, especially since he was a lot more civilized than some other kings we were introduced to during the seasons (like Cenred, Align, Olaf, Caerleon and Sarrum, most of all). And since he loved Igraine so much that he didn't even want to find another woman after her death and spent decades being alone, chances are that he might have given a damn about strategies and social requirements when he was young (in case he had met Igraine due to some reason, had she been a commoner or serving girl). However, as the older king, he surely wouldn't have done it. "Uther may not have had a problem with the Round Table if Arthur had adhered to the First Code. As it was, he feared for the future of the kingdom - justifiably so, as it turns out - and believed that Arthur was weakening it by knighting commoners and marrying a servant. The Round Table, as it was used by Arthur, was symbolic of the decisions that Uther believed were weakening and endangering the kingdom he built and he vented his anger at the table rather than at the son making the decisions." True, but aside from the fact that he indeed (ridicuously!) attacked his son in the end, the commoners that Arthur had knighted were the ones who freed Camelot and Uther himself from Morgana and Morgause's reign. He should have seen by now that they had served Camelot well on many occasions. Since he wasn't dumb but saw that the knights were skilled fighters and absolutely loyal to Arthur and Camelot, even in regard to the ban of magic, his wrath made no sense at all. In case he could see the future from the afterlife and knew that Gwaine would be used by their enemy and unintenionally betray Camelot which helped leading to its doom (and Gwaine was even a noble whereas Lancelot was not but sacruficed himself for Camelot and saved the entire kingdom by this in Uther's lifetime already), they simply could have explained it in "The Death Song...." or later in order to give the viewer the opportunity to understand Uther's motives. Not to mention that ranting over the Round Table and commoners being knights or a serving girl being queen was ridiculous when considering that his own daughter was a powerful and brutal witch, a High Priestess who killed him and who was planning on destroying Camelot together with the Saxons. Uther should have had quite other things to be furious or concerned about than simply the knights and Gwen. What a dreadful and illogical episode this was.